


The Other Side of Paradise

by orphan_account



Series: other side au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hybrids, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Princes & Princesses, Real names used
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For all his life, Dave has lived the life of a Giants' Toy, often dreaming of adventuring past the borders of the Giants. When the opportunity rises, he takes it and is thrown into a new life of war, adventure, love, drama, and death.As he learns his new world, at a monthly ball, he meets a handsome hybrid. And unknowingly, falls for him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: other side au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	The Other Side of Paradise

**Allegiances**

**(WIP)**


End file.
